Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus included in an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine or an electrophotographic printer.
Description of the Related Art
The processing speed of an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine or an electrophotographic printer, has been remarkably increased. To perform printing at high speed, power supplied to a heater of a fixing device needs to be increased. However, increase in power supplied to a heater makes it difficult to suppress the occurrence of harmonic current and flicker.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 5479025, a power control method for suppressing the occurrence of harmonic current and flicker is disclosed.
However, to achieve further increases in speed of an image forming apparatus while suppressing the occurrence of harmonic current and flicker, further innovation in power control is required.